All that Glitters
by StainedRose
Summary: What would happen if a boy continued the journey, and not Wendy's daughter? Find out...
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm gonna take this story in a different direction. We'll see how it goes. Please let me know what you think. I wasn't sure how to write the prologue so _if you don't get it please keep reading,_ and pretend you didn't even read the prologue. The Point is: What if a boy went with Peter, and not a girl like everyone thinks of.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story belongs to J.M. Barrie.**

**

* * *

**

"All children grow up...Except One." The words that started the adventure. We all know the story right.

A young boy who didn't want to grow up lost his shadow, and when he came back to get it he awoke the story-teller, Wendy.

Wendy was asked to go to Neverland, and agreed as long as her brothers could come.

Wendy and Peter began to spend all of their time together, which made Tinkerbell, the fairy, jealous.

The evil Captain Hook used Tink's jealousy as a way to get his revenge on Peter.

He found the entrance to the boys' hide-out, and captured everyone except Peter.

While Peter was sleeping, Hook dropped poison into the medicine that he promised Wendy he would drink.

Tink freed herself, and stopped Peter just before he could drink his medicine by drinking it herself.

As Tink died, the sky began to turn grey, and everyone on the Jolly Roger thought Peter was dead.

In order to save Tink, Peter clapped his hands wildly, and convinced all children around the world that they do believe in fairies.

Once Tink was alive again, Peter went to save Wendy and the Lost Boys.

As Hook and Peter fought, it looked as if Hook would win because he had learned the secret to flying.

Peter won, and flew Wendy and te Lost Boys home to London to be with their family.

Wendy's mother and father took in all of the boys except Peter, who didn't want a mother.

The fairytale continues through the ages. Peter came back for Wendy until she grew up, then he took Wendy's daughter. When she was grown, her daughter went with Peter, and so it continued. Every generation, a daughter went to Neverland 1 week out of every year. The magic will never die

Someone must go with Peter: But what would happen if a great granddaughter of Wendy had a son instead of a daughter? You're about to find out.

* * *

**so do you want to read on and find out more about the boy who went with Peter? Keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Beginning

**Hope the Prologue explained things. I wasn't sure how to write so it might be cloudy. If you didn't get it, just pretend that you didn't read it and go on. Oh and this is a shout out to Waffler. You are A-Wong-E-Song-O-Mong-E! If You haven't read Any of Waffler's stories, you should start! They rock! Anyway-Please read, like, and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own only Jason, Holly, Mr. and Mrs. Wood, Gemville and everything/one in it. J.M. Barrie owns the rest.**

**

* * *

**

The sun seemed to be getting brighter by the second. It was as if the Earth was orbiting way to close to the sun this moring. The reality of the situation was the fog was finally beginning to lift, and quickly. But it wasn't just the bright sun reflecting through the window that awoke Jason, it was the pounding on his chest. The annoying thump of his little cousin jumping on him.

" Holly! Get off of me!" Jason screamed as he pushed his sister to the floor.

Holly was crying, holding the arm that she had fallen on. Holly Wood was only 6 years old. Still in the clingy stage. So naive to everything around her, yet, to Jason, she had a better understanding of the way the world worked than he did.

" I'm telling," she cried as she left the room.

Jason slowly got out of bed. Thank goodness it was Saturday. No school.

His mom's voice rang from her bedroom down the hall, " Jason! Come her right now!"

Jason couldn't understand why his parents took the side of the baby before they even heard his argument. It wasn't fair, but then again, nothing in life really is. He walked wearily down the hall, not even bothering to pick up his feet. If he had to go, he'd go, but he'd take his good sweet time doing it.

"Jason! Come her now!" His mother's voice was now coarse and strict. she meant business.

Mrs. Wood wasn't really one known to have a temper, but she wasn't exactly known as being a ver patient woman either. A typical mom. She had a pretty face. Although she was 40, she had but a few laugh line on the corner of her eyes, and there seemed to be something hiding in the corner of her mouth. A crease where her smile always showed.

Jason really didn't want to get into trouble tonight. There was a big party at the beautiful Jassmine Silver's house. He had to be there. so he answered his mom.

"Coming mom," he said in a low yawn.

It wasn't a very long hallway, but the walk down seemed like it took forever to Jason. He reach the room to find the door open, and his mom sitting in her favorite old rocking chair. It had been in the family for at least a century. It once belonged to their Great great grandmother Wendy Smith. She helped orphans. It's said that she found homes for over a million orphans by the end of her life. She travled all over the world helping children. It ran in the family. On his mom's lap sat the victim, crying imensly. He was in for it.

"Jason, Why did you throw your cousin on the ground?" his mom asked the moment he walked in the room.

" She was asking for it," Jason said defending himself.

"I didn't ask for anything," Holly butted in, sticking her tung out.

" That's enough Holly," said Mrs. Wood as she stood Holly up gently on the ground. " I need to talk to Jason. Run a long."

Holly couldn't help it, " Make sure he gets it."

" Shut the door and come here Jason," Mrs. Wood said calmly.

Jason did as he was told. He sat on the bed, and looked his mom straight in the eye. He wasn't about to let Holly win. Not today, when Jassmine Silver was at stake.

" Jason listen to me," his mother said peacefully rocking, "I know she is your younger cousin, and sometimes she can be a little annoying, but she's only a kid."

" Yeah, but Mom...-"

"-Jason, let me finish," Mrs. Wood interrupted. " You turned 14 a month ago, and do you remeber what you told me? You said you wanted to be treated likea teenager,and not a little kid. Now do you see why I have to treat you like a child?"

"Mom, you don't understand. She so annoying. Why does she have to stay with us? I never asked for her. I hate having her here. Why couldn't she be in the car with her parents?"

"Jason Jamal Wood! I thought I raised you better than that! She's here because her parents died in a tragic car accident seven months ago. We're the closest family. We're her legal gurdians now so she'll be living with us until the day she decides to move out, which won't be for a while so I'm sorry this poor little girl has ruined you life. I can't believe you would wish death on a person."

"But Mom, that's not what I meant," Jason finally realized what he had said.

"But mom nothing! You are not going to that party tonight, and you are grounded for a month. You're not leaving your room except for school. No phone, no t.v. no music, nothing!"

"Mom, that's not fair!"

"I don't want to hear it. Go to your room, and stay there."

Jason made the slow walk to his room. He never would have thought that it would take longer to get back, than it would to get there, but it did. As soon as he stepped foot in his room, the door was shut after him by his mother. What had he done? He wished he could start the morning all over. If only he could just use the phone for one minute to tell Jass he wouldn't be at the party. He sat down on his bed. There was nothing to do but stare out the window. The sun had gone just as quickly as it had come. Fog had returned to the cold empty groubd, and all fell dark. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the window open, and a shadow cast over his room. There in the window stood a boy.

* * *

**Chapter one is done Please _review _! Hope you like it. Chapter 2 is coming soon!**

**Thanx! You're a doll! xoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
